


A late Valentine's fic.

by Narumi_Miro



Series: A few Genderswapped Bandori characters AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: A lil bit lewd near the end, F/M, I'm Sorry, It's not much I swear, YukiLisa but Yukina is a guy, i had the Urge to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumi_Miro/pseuds/Narumi_Miro
Summary: YukiLisa Valentines but Yukina is a guy. Sorry in advance.





	A late Valentine's fic.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know what to say, other than I wanted to write a YukiLisa fic with Yukina as a guy. If you're one of those people who might not be into this, I guess I apologize in advance. But anyways, I'll leave most of my rambling for the end notes, so as usual, I hope you wouldn't mind if there are any mistakes in this and I hope you enjoy this fic~

Thursday morning, February 14th. It was supposed to be just another normal morning for the person in his bed who was still sleeping, exhausted from yesterday’s practice session at CiRCLE in preparation for their live on the weekend. As the birds chirped and sunlight slowly entered the room, the silver-haired boy with short hair slowly began to wake up, even though he was trying hard to fall back to sleep.

 

Regardless, he gave up and slowly opened his gold-coloured eyes, rubbing them shortly after. He still felt sleepy, but it was the norm for when he usually wakes up, and everything was normal up to that point. But the moment he turned his head to the right, away from the ceiling he was originally facing, that was when his morning stopped being just another normal one.

 

“Good morning, Yuu.” The girl who was resting her arms and head on the side of the boy’s bed said after she noticed that the boy, Yuu, had finally woken up. The brunette with a ponytail hairstyle quickly shoots Yuu a bashful smile after she noticed that he had been staring at her.

 

“What’s wrong? You’ve been staring at me for a while now...”

 

“No, nothing’s wrong. Just...” Yuu replied in a low voice as he rubbed his eyes again before he continued his sentence, still looking at the girl as he did. “What are you doing in my room, Lisa?”

 

_And how did you even get in here anyways?_ Yuu wanted to ask, but when he looked back for a quick second to see his window partially opened, he figured he already got his answer.

 

“What do you think, silly?” Lisa stood up from the floor, revealing herself in her school uniform before she proceeded to sit on the side of the bed, leaning closer towards Yuu’s ear after.

 

“I’m here to wake up this sleepy boyfriend of mine, of course.” She whispered into Yuu’s ears before she pulled away and sat upright as she watches for Yuu’s reaction, grinning.

 

“I don’t think you woke me up any earlier than usual though?” Yuu replied as he sat up on the bed. Though, if he’s saying that while he’s trying to hide the flustered look on his face, Lisa couldn’t help but have her heart melt from the cuteness before her.

 

“Well… I was enjoying watching you sleep peacefully, so I just forgot about waking you up any earlier than the usual time.” Lisa replied, before she continued with a sly grin, “Though, I think I did a good job at making your sleepiness go away.”

 

Yuu wanted to say something, but when he realises that Lisa was right about making his sleepiness disappear, he held back his thought and sighed instead.

 

“I guess… Thanks.” He replied, looking away from Lisa.

 

“No problem! Though, I do want a reward for it if you don’t mind…”

 

“Reward?” Yuu questioned, looking back at Lisa to see her with a slight blush as she smiled.

 

“You know… Maybe a kiss on the cheek or something?” Lisa was looking away as she said it, but when silence befell the two of them for a few seconds after, she tried to play it off as a joke.

 

“J-Just kiddi-” That was, until Yuu came in and gave her the reward she wanted, albeit, it wasn’t on her cheek.

 

“...Is this enough of a reward? Or would you like some more?” Yuu asked as he pulled away from her lips, looking straight into her eyes. Though, before he could have his question answered, Lisa got herself overwhelmed by Yuu’s sudden kiss and became overloaded. The blush on her face stook for a long while, even after Yuu managed to bring her back from her blank state of mind.

 

* * *

 

“To think that you would actually do it… Not to mention...” Lisa mumbled, gently pressing on her lips with her right hand.

 

“Are you still thinking about that?” Yuu asked while he locked the door to his house, with him in his school uniform, his bag in his free hand. Lisa was standing behind him.

 

Haneoka’s school uniform for males were basically the same as the girls uniform there, with the blazer being identical for both genders and the only difference in uniform being the black pants for the males.

 

“I mean, it’s pretty hard not to!” Lisa replied, flustered.

 

“You asked for it, you know... “ Yuu sighed, walking away from his house and onto the street, heading towards their school. Lisa walked up to his side she replied.

 

“I know, but I really wasn’t expecting you to do it for real… Actually, I only asked for a kiss on the cheek, but you went ahead and kissed me on the lips! I was genuinely surprised, you know!”

 

“But you didn’t mind it, right?” Yuu had a calm look on his face as he asked.

 

“...I didn’t.” Lisa replied, looking away from Yuu as she tried to hide her blush. Yuu was thinking about teasing her about it, but before he could, Lisa tried to change the subject.

 

“A-Anyways… Do you know what date is it today, Yuu?”

 

“Date? It’s February 14th. Why?” He replied, wondering about Lisa’s question.

 

“Well... Do you know what day is it today?” Lisa waited in anticipation for Yuu’s answer.

 

“Thursday?”

 

“Ok, I worded my question wrong. What I meant is-”

 

“It’s Valentine’s day. I knew what you were trying to ask.” Yuu formed a small smirk on his face.

 

“Then you could have answered with that in the first place...” Lisa pouted. In response, Yuu placed a hand on top of Lisa’s head and gently rubbed it.

 

“Sorry. Anyways, you were saying?” He said, giving Lisa a small, gentle smile before he pulled his hand away from the top of Lisa’s head.

 

“...Since it’s Valentine’s day and that there isn’t any band practice today, I was wondering if we could go on a quick date afterschool... “

 

“Sure.” Yuu replied seconds after Lisa finished before he continued.

 

“R-Really? Then-” Before Lisa could continue, Yuu cuts her off.

 

“But, you’ll have to accompany me for my solo practice tomorrow before our usual band practice. Is that fine with you?”

 

“Yeah! That’s fine by me! Anyways…” The two of them started to plan out their date as they walked and soon reached their school, not long after they finished planning everything out.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting~” Lisa said as she ran up to Yuu, waving with a smile on her face as she did. It was after school, and they were now about to go on their date. Due to Lisa’s suggestion, they decided that they would head back to their places first to change out of their uniforms and would meet up later in front of the station gates. While Yuu wondered why they couldn’t just head there together considering their houses were literally right beside each other, he gave up on trying to get an answer out of Lisa after her efforts to try and dodge the question.

 

“Did you wait long?” She asked Yuu, who had just met his eyes with Lisa’s after looking away from his phone. Seeing Lisa, even in her casual outfit, made Yuu form a small smile from thinking about how cute she looks. For Lisa though, while she loved seeing Yuu wear his usual white overshirt with grey t-shirt and black jeans, she does wish that he’d pay more attention to fashion and expand his wardrobe a little more, instead of just owning his usual outfit and the few outfits Lisa made him buy. Regardless, seeing Yuu was enough to put a large grin on Lisa’s face.

 

“No, I only got here a few minutes ago.” Yuu replied, putting away his phone before he held out his hand and continued. “Well then, how about we get going?”

 

Lisa replied with an excited nod before she took his hand and started walking hand in hand beside him.

 

* * *

 

Their first stop was the shopping mall. They were planning on watching a movie that caught Yuu’s interest a while back, but since they had some time to spare before their movie started, the two walked around the mall to kill time, window shopping as they did.

 

Certain things managed to catch Lisa’s attention, with half of it being clothes that she’d love to wear and the other half being clothes that she wants Yuu to wear. While she was close to trying out some clothes and buying them on the spot, Yuu managed to convince her to save it for after the movie, considering how Lisa would usually get too into it and spend too much time inside a single store, trying out different clothes and making different outfits for herself. He tried especially hard to convince her to save it for later since there was a chance of him being roped into trying and buying clothes too, and if he made Lisa go outfit hunting for her own clothes after the movie, she’d probably be finished by the time the sun was gone and it was time for them to go home.

 

Regardless, Lisa took note of the stores she wanted to visit after the movie and after a while of aimlessly walking around the mall, the two headed to the cinema.

 

//////

 

“That movie was so good! I can’t believe a simple biopic could actually be that amazing…” Lisa’s eyes were sparkling as she continued rambling on with her opinion on the movie they just watched, while Yuu was calmly listening to everything Lisa had to say while drinking his honey tea. After the movie, Yuu thought it’d be a great idea to have a break in a cafe to discuss about the movie, so they went searching for one inside of the mall and managed to find a cafe that they haven’t been to yet. Though, half of the reason why he suggested the cafe was so that he could waste a bit more time before they went shopping. Why he’d want to do that is pretty obvious.

 

“Still… No wonder you wanted to watch that movie!” Lisa ended her ramble with a small sigh before she took a sip of her cup of coffee.

 

“I mean, I was interested in watching it since it’s about a legend in the music industry, but I never really did any research on it since we were busy, so it really came to me as a surprise that the movie was pretty good.” Yuu nodded to himself as he recalled the scenes inside the movie.

 

“I’m glad that we decided to watch the movie… It’s actually motivating me to hurry up and get better at the bass now so that we could stand on a stage like that!” Lisa’s eyes seemed as if they were burning with motivation after she placed down her cup back onto table.

 

“Then, how about we head back home and start practicing right away?” Yuu asked with a smirk.

 

“Well… I guess I’m not in too much of a hurry, so we can continue the date, ok? Please?”

 

“Yeah, Yeah. It was a joke anyways.” Yuu tried to hide the smug look he got from seeing Lisa react against ending the date early by taking another sip of his drink.

 

“Don’t joke around like that…” Lisa pouted.

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind either one to be honest. Since I’d still be able to stick around with you on either choice you make.” Yuu grinned, finishing off his drink with a final sip before he stared at Lisa’s red face.

 

“W-Well...  While I’d still like the date to continue, spending time alone together in our rooms doesn’t sound too bad either… But…” Lisa started to mumble things to herself as she tried to hide her face from Yuu by looking down towards the floor.

 

“Lisa?”

 

“Y-Yesh?” Lisa shot up, sitting straight with her attention locked onto Yuu. She could feel the heat of her cheeks, but she tried to ignore it. It was obvious to Yuu that she was flustered by what he said for some reason.

 

“Uh… Are you alright?” Yuu asked, a slightly concerned look on his face.

 

“Y-Yeah, I am.” Lisa tried to calm herself down by taking a sip of her drink, but it didn’t seem to have helped that much. Yuu waited for Lisa to calm down, and as he did, he remembered the reason, or rather, the pretext of Lisa asking him out on a date.

 

_Since it’s Valentine’s day…_

 

Throughout the whole day, Yuu noticed that Lisa was handing out Chocolate to every other person but him, whether it was during school or on the way back home, where they met up with Rinko and Sayo for Lisa to gift them Chocolate. Considering how Lisa had always seemed to have given him his chocolate first thing in the morning during the Valentine's of the years before, it was strange to see that he hasn’t gotten anything yet, especially when they’ve turned into a couple. Yuu thought of waiting till the end of the date to ask, but he figured asking straight away wouldn’t hurt.

 

“By the way, I’ve been wondering for a while now, but I haven’t actually gotten any Chocolate from you today, have I?”

 

“You’re right...” Lisa responded, looking a little red as she did for some reason. Maybe she hasn’t fully calmed herself down yet? Regardless, Yuu asked on.

 

“Mind if I ask for it now? I still feel like I might need something sweet to snack on.”

 

“Ah, about that…” Lisa struggled to continue her words, so she looked away from Yuu to try and force it. Yuu tilted his head to the side in confusion, but waits for Lisa to continue.

 

“Could you wait until we finish the date…?” Her face had turned from looking just a little red into anything but little. Yuu wondered about Lisa’s reaction as she said that, but figured he shouldn’t question it and replied.

 

“...Alright then. I’ll look forward to it.”

 

“...Yeah” Lisa’s blush intensified, much to the point where Yuu felt like he had to ask her what’s up. But before he could say anything, Lisa downed the remaining coffee in her cup and stood up.

 

“I-I think it’s about time we get going!” She said, stuttering. Looking at her, Yuu could only give a simple “...Right” as a reply before he stood up as well.

 

_Lisa’s acting strange…_

 

* * *

 

After their short break in the cafe, the two headed back to the stores Lisa noted down earlier and went inside them, spending more than half an hour in each of the few stores Lisa listed down. It may have only been four to five stores, but by the time they managed to cross out every single store Lisa wanted to go to, it had already gotten dark outside.

 

In the end, Lisa bought a new outfit for herself. But unlike what Yuu had expected to happen before, which was for Lisa to spend all of her time searching for her own outfits, he still managed to get roped into trying out and buying clothes for himself. A complete outfit, in fact. That unexpected expense had him sighing when he looked back at his wallet, but considering it was something that Lisa picked out for him, he didn’t mind it that much.

 

//////

 

“Today sure was fun~!” Lisa said as she looked at Yuu’s face on her right side. The two were walking down the dimly lit road on their way back to their homes. In response to Lisa, Yuu formed a small smile and replied.

 

“It was. Though, I never expected to go home with some bags in my hands.” He looked at the few bags that he was carrying on his right arm. Most of them was Lisa’s, while one of them was Yuu’s. His left hand was occupied by Lisa.

 

“Ahaha… Sorry. I guess I went a little bit overboard...” Lisa sounded, looking slightly apologetic.

 

“It’s fine. It’s not like I’m bothered by it or anything. But…”

 

“But…?” Lisa waited for Yuu to continue his words, and after a few seconds of silence, he finally continued.”

 

“Lisa.”

 

“Yes?” She answered, her head tilted to the side.

 

“What happened to the chocolate?” Yuu asked, curious. In an instant, a light tint of red appears on Lisa’s face.

 

“O-Oh… Right, I did say to wait after the end of the date, r-right…?” Lisa asked, stuttering as she lowered her vision down towards the ground. Looking at how Lisa was reacting, Yuu wanted to say something, but before he could even utter a word, Lisa continued.

 

“U-Umm! About that… It’s actually at my place, so do you mind stopping by to pick it up?”

 

“O-Of course, if you don’t want to, I could just hand it over to you from over the veranda, but…” Lisa continued, her blush intensifying. Lisa’s acting strange. At least, that was what Yuu thought. From all the Valentine’s that had passed, he had never seen Lisa act this way about handing him chocolate. He never expected this to have happened, especially so now that they’re a couple. It’s not possible for Lisa to be that embarrassed about giving him chocolate for Valentine's now considering she never was during the previous years, so there’s definitely something else behind her giving chocolate.

 

Regardless though, as much as he wanted to probe about it, he figured he should just let things play out, considering he’ll probably find out eventually as to what’s been making Lisa act so strangely.

 

“Sure, I don’t mind. Let’s head over to your house then.” Yuu cuts Lisa off, giving his reply.

 

“A-Ah… T-Thanks…” Lisa stutters once again.

 

_She really is acting strange… Why?_

 

* * *

 

“I’m back…” Lisa sounded when she stepped foot into her home, the inside completely dark. Following her from behind, Yuu entered the house after Lisa, before sounding “Sorry for disturbing…”

 

The thing is though, was that everything was dark in the house.

 

_Is her parents not home…?_ Yuu wondered. It wasn’t the first time that Lisa’s parents weren’t home at night. In fact, it’s been happening a lot more lately, with Lisa saying that both of her parents were getting much more busier with their work. When that happens, Lisa would usually end up joining the Minato’s for dinner. That’s fine and all, but for some reason, the fact that Lisa’s parents weren’t home right now was starting to make Yuu feel a little nervous for reasons unbeknownst to him.

 

Lisa proceeded to turn on the entrance light, before heading up the stairs towards her room. Stopping mid way, she turned back and looked at Yuu, signalling him to follow her up the stairs. Closing the door behind him, Yuu did as Lisa said and followed her.

 

* * *

 

“Could you wait outside for a while?” She said the second they arrived in front of her room, her face facing towards the door.

 

“Uh… Sure?” Yuu said, a little confused. The second he gave his answer, Lisa opened her room’s door and shut it behind her. Just before it fully closed, Yuu could get a glimpse of Lisa’s cheeks from the side, with it being more red than the last time he noticed it.

 

Time passed, with Yuu losing count of how many minutes had actually passed since he stood there. Using that time, he began to think about Lisa’s strange reactions during their date and on the way back. Any possible reasons why she’d react the way she did, any reason that it might be of worry to Yuu, all of those thoughts passed through his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more he got confused. After all, from all the thinking that he had done, he couldn’t come to a definite conclusion as to why she reacted the way she did. But what he did realise however, was how it only happened when he asked about his Valentine’s gift.

 

Before he could think about it a while longer though, Lisa called out to him.

 

“Y-You can come in now.” She sounded a bit nervous, but because of that, it made Yuu gulp down any of his remaining thoughts and snapped him back to reality.

 

Taking a small breath, he placed his hand on the door knob and entered the room.

 

* * *

 

“...L-Lisa?”

 

“Y-Y-Yesh?”

 

“What are you…” Yuu tried to look away from Lisa, but no matter how hard he tried to will himself to look away, his eyes were stuck on her.

 

Sitting on top of her bed was Lisa, wrapped in a few strings of ribbon instead of her clothes from earlier while she held onto a heart shaped chocolate using her mouth. Yuu never saw it coming.

 

_SO THAT’S WHY SHE WAS ACTING SO STRANGE! WHAT THE-_

 

“I… Figured that I should try something new for Valentine’s this year, especially since it’d be the first one we spend together as a couple…” Lisa looked away from Yuu as she said that, her face looking as if it was ready to explode from embarrassment. But that wasn’t enough to stop her from continuing her words.

 

“So I figured I should gift to you two gifts instead this year… One is the chocolate, and the other is… M-Myself…”

 

Yuu was dumbfounded, and not only that, the blush on his face was on full force. Hearing Lisa say that was so stimulating for Yuu that he couldn’t keep up a calm front and even jumped back a little.

 

“E-Even if you say that!”

 

“Or… Is this bothering you…?” Lisa looked at Yuu with puppy eyes, with him noticing her glistening eyes and lips. The more he started at them, the more he felt as if he couldn’t resist anymore.

 

Eventually, he gave in.

 

“...Fine.” Yuu dropped the bags that he had been carrying onto the ground and pushed Lisa down onto her bed.

 

“Y-Yuu?” Lisa was startled by it for a second, but when she soon realised what was going to happen, her blush intensified further.

 

“I’ll gladly accept both of your gifts. Your chocolate…”

 

“And you.”

 

[END]

 

* * *

 

 

[Extra, the day after, on their way to school.]

 

“Hey, Hey, Yuu, remember how there’s that saying about White Day where the return gift should be two or three times the worth of the Valentine’s day gift?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Well... Could you do that for this year’s gift, too?”

 

“Sure. I mean, I always did something along the lines of that for the years before this anyways, so…”

 

“Great! I’m looking forward to that night then!”

 

“Yeah, sure.  …Wait, Lisa?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's over~
> 
> How was it? To be honest, this is the first time that I tried anything like swapping character genders, and I'm well aware that some people might not like that. But I just can't help it lol. I found Yukina to be the character that I'd like to see gender swapped the most for some reason, so I gave in to my urge and made the fic. I had the idea of making this fic a while back, even when I was still working on that Christmas fic, but the main reason why I went ahead and actually decided to write it for real is because of some nice genderswapped Yukina fanart that I saw on twitter xD Though, since I spent too much time on that Christmas fic, I couldn't make it in time for Valentines, so yeah. But hey, I might as well write it out if I already had the idea lol.
> 
> I was thinking of doing a 20k words YukiLisa fic sooner or later, but right now, I'm thinking of making another gender swap fic, with the character being mainly involved and gender swapped being Ako. Which leads to my current problem.
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME MALE AKO ;-;
> 
> If anyone has any ideas or suggestions as to what I should name her as a guy, do tell. As for whether or not I'll actually get to writing that fic, only time will tell. I may or may not decide to make other characters turn into guys as well, but I guess I'll think about that later. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this lil fic of mine (Assuming you didn't just skip to the end notes), and I hope you'll overlook any mistakes that I've made in my writing once again~


End file.
